


The Knight at Rush Hour Train Ride

by melantha123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jelsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melantha123/pseuds/melantha123
Summary: Elsa is almost molested at a train but then a certain whitehaired man comes to her aid. She follows him...finding out something interesting about him.This was first published at my Wattpad account.
Kudos: 4





	The Knight at Rush Hour Train Ride

POV Elsa

”Mind the gap between platform and the train.”

I see how the sub drives in front of me and I wait for the people to step out. Well, at least one did. It’s rush hour and I squirm my way in between the people.

“Hold the doors!” I heard some man yelling and he runs inside. My hand reaches to take support from a pole on the ceiling when the sub starts to move. People are swaying while the train moves fast.

Everywhere around me were people, we stood shoulder by shoulder and it certainly wouldn’t suit for claustrophobic people. I kept on clenching the handle of my briefcase, I had just been got off from evening classes at university. It was my first year and studies had just started. Life in the big city was new.

Then I felt someone’s hand on my leg, it was moving up and to under my skirt. I held my breath as I glanced on my left. I saw a man chuckling, his head was bald and he took a step forward. I yelped and jumped back, my hand swift my briefcase to my right as I tried to move away from that pervert.

“NGH!” Someone gasped behind of me.

“Miss, please,” I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glance to my back. I’m staring into a pair of cyan blue eyes which are partly covered by white windblown hair. My face flushed as I watched his face features, then I noticed his painful expression.

“W-would you mind moving your briefcase?” He nodded down and I feel his hand squeezing my shoulder.

“I’m terribly sorry,” I said quickly as I noticed that I had hit him on his groin. He sighed from relief when I moved my briefcase.

The white haired guy chuckled and started to read a book which he was holding in his other hand.

Suddenly I felt the same hand from before, it was caressing my butt and I winced. I see how the white haired guy glanced at me and then at the bald man.

Everything happened in brief moment when the train stopped to a station. The white haired guy grabbed onto the bald one and threw him out from the train. Then he stuffed his book into his back bag and flashed a smile to me. “He is not causing trouble anymore,” he grinned and then he pulled me close to him.

“W-what are you?” I gasped when he pressed me against his chest.

“Pervs don’t dare to touch girls who’re accompanied. Names Jackson Overland, how about you?” He smiled and I smiled back gratefully.

“Name’s Elsa Arendelle,” I said and looked at his jacket. There was the same university symbol as mine had.

“Well, Elsa, you must be new since you dared to wear a skirt in train at rush hour. First year huh?” He lifted his eyebrow. I nodded my head slowly.

“I’m third year student,” he laughed. I bumped against his chest tightly when the train used the brakes.

“My station,” he whispered to my ear and took his back bag. I watched him leave and glancing over his shoulder. The train emptied almost fully when I decided to run after him. Just before the doors closed I sneaked my way out.

I followed him and I see how he goes inside a place called, “Guardian’s.” I raised my eyebrow but I decided to go inside. A lady checked out my papers and let me in. There was even a sign telling that 18 year olds and older.

I gasped when I realized where I had arrived. It was a strip bar.

“Why would he go here?” I mumbled as I looked around. Then my eyes widened when I saw a poster.

“Have fun with the Guardian of Fun?” I whispered as I read the poster on the wall. It was him on the picture, wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. Staring from the picture intensively, like he was scanning my body. My cheeks warmed up and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“My name’s Manny. That’s our new dancer, Jack Frost. He gives private shows over there,” he nodded towards a corner which was covered by thick satin curtains.

“N-no, I possibly can’t,” I laughed nervously and then I heard some music playing. I look behind of me and I see how a guy runs on stage. It’s him. I feel the heat running back on my cheeks and I turn around. The crowd cheered on him.

“H-how much?” I whispered. I could as well say thank you to him.

“Private show is now on winter sale for 50 dollars,” Manny chuckled and I bit my lower lip when Jack was about to lift his hoodie off. He was kneeling on the edge of the stage and some girls went wild.

“I’ll take it,” I whispered and then Manny whistled loudly. I turned around before Jack started to look into my direction.

“Alright lady, go into the private space and he’ll be there shortly,” Manny said and I nodded my head. My heart was beating wildly. Should I just thank him and leave? Or ask his phone number or?

I sat down on a sofa and looked around me. The furniture inside the private corner were pure white and the walls were created from satin fabric which was ice blue and shimmering. Suddenly music started playing and I gulped. I leaned myself into the darker corner when I heard his voice saying, “Are you ready for some fun miss?”

Then the curtains parted and I see him coming inside. His cyan blue eyes look into my direction and my cheeks warm up again. Some wind started blowing into him and he raised his hand which was holding a staff. He pointed at me, “So you keep yourself invisible from Jack Frost?” He laughed.

Then he started to dance and I stared at him. Oh c’mon I was supposed to just thank him and leave! Not make him strip in front of me. However here I am, staring when he slowly pulls of his hoodie and shows his abdomen.

Jack laughed when he heard me gasping and then I placed my hand over my mouth. He smiled slyly and his hand touched his abdomen, “I guess that miss likes what she is seeing?” He said flirtingly as he walked right in front of me. I kept my face still in the shadows.

Then I felt his hand on mine and I pulled my hand quickly away. His fingers reached back on my hand and I heard his shallow breathing. This time I just stared into his hypnotic eyes as he lifted my hand to his abdomen. I felt his muscles flinch when I touched him.

Oh gosh. I’m totally touching a guys naked upper body. I thought as I watched him. He smiled mischievously and turned around. I heard him unbuttoning his pants and I held my breath, then he looks over his shoulder towards me.

“Normally ladies show themselves by now,” Jack laughed nervously and I saw his face turning pink which he hadn’t done before.

When his head turned around, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He gasped from surprise when he fell on the couch to sit. His back was against my chest and my legs formed a V and he was sitting on the middle.

“Whoa, miss. You can’t just go on and grab the dancers,” Jack mumbled and tried to stand. My breath hitched when I let my hand slide down on his figure. He flinched when my front finger touched the edges of his pants.

“T-this isn’t that kind of bar,” he sounded nervous and once again he tried to stand up. That’s when my hand touched to his groin fully and I heard him moan. He sat back down quickly and my hand still rested on top of him, his breathing was hard.

I placed my chin on his shoulder, “Does it hurt still?” I whispered to his ear and he exhaled deeply. “What?”

“Does it hurt in here?” I whispered again and my fingers rubbed him there.

“Nggh..No.. wait,” he stuttered and then he lifted himself up, forcefully taking out my hand from him and breathing heavily. His cheeks were red when he pulled me up.

“It’s y-you,” he whispered and I saw him blushing cutely.

“Yeah.. I wanted to thank you,” I shrugged my shoulders and smiled shyly.

“B-by groping me?” He gasped and then I took a step forward. My leg hit onto a bump on his pants and his breath turned into shallow again.

“I didn’t know that you do this type of dancing?” I raised my eyebrow.

He shook his head, “I’m… I’m funding my studies.”

“Is that so?” I grinned and placed my arms around his shoulders. He tried to look away from me but his eyes turned to look at me when I laughed.

“What’s so funny?” He whispered.

“You,” I whispered back.

“Okay. I..uh.. better go,” he laughed nervously and when he backed away I saw his hand covering up his lower part.

“I still have 20 minutes left. I paid for your dance,” I laughed nervously and he stopped.

“I can’t dance like this,” he gulped.

“Come here and try,” I smiled mischievously and slowly he came to me. I made him place his hands on my hips and then I placed my arms around him.

“W-what?” He gulped as I started to sway us both.

“We’re dancing together,” I smiled.

“Uh..huh,” he muttered and then he leaned in. I didn’t resist when he closed the gap between us with a kiss. My hand dropped the briefcase which I was holding. My body shivered from his touch, I felt the hardness of him hitting on my leg.

I licked his bottom lip which made him part from the kiss or a moment, his eyes were dreamy when he watched into my eyes. I’m not sure who had the deeper shade of red on their cheeks. His hands went to my cheeks and he cupped my face, I closed my eyes and he kissed me again. He forced his hot tongue inside my mouth, my body flinched as he did so.

I let my hand travel on his body, touching his muscles on his back and to his neck. He deepened the kiss when he felt my hand on his neck.

We parted for air and his hands wandered back to my waist. He kissed slowly my lips again, then making his way kissing on my jawline, carefully planting kiss after kiss on my neck. My body was shivering when he got down on my neck and his fingers reached inside the collar of my shirt, he was peeling it off and then I closed my eyes. I moaned when his hot breath was touching my skin and then I felt his lips on my collarbone.

His other hand grabbed on to my butt and was lifting me up when he was sucking the skin of my shoulder. He panted when I wrapped my legs around his waist and then he gave me support by holding me up from my butt. He walked forward and I yelped a bit when I felt my balance getting off. My hands wrapped around his neck and he chuckled a bit while watching at me.

Gently he placed me on the couch of the private corner and he was looking at me. I watched at the bump inside his pants which made me blush and look away. He starts to laugh, “Hey.. you’re the one to blame.” He whispers huskily and tilted my head up by placing three of his fingers under my chin.

He smiled mischievously when his hand went on my leg. I held my breath when it was slowly lifting my skirt up. His other hand went to my hair an opened up my tight bun, letting my hair flow down in open French braid.

“Gosh, you’re beautiful,” he whispered and his hand petted my cheek. His thumb brushed my lips and I nipped at it playfully.

Suddenly a beeping sound interrupted us and he groaned.

“What now?” I whispered.

“Time’s up for the dance,” he sighed and went towards the exit. I pouted unhappily.

Jack stopped on the doorway and glanced over his shoulder. He had a devious grin and I see how he reached to a device on the wall. He pressed it twice and turned back around. He placed his other hand in front of him, stuffing his thumb inside his pants while his other fingers were on top of the pants.

“Uh,” I muttered when he walked back towards me.

“I decided to give you couple free shows,” Jack grinned and I backed off on the couch. Then my back hit the wall and he crawls on top of me. He is breathing heavily as he watches me into my eyes, slowly his eyes wander down on my body and he smiles shyly.

“Free shows?” I gulped.

He nodded his head and kissed my cheek, I felt his thing pulsing against my leg as he got closer. “I so want your number, blue eyes,” he whispered and kissed me behind my ear.

“Oh.. okay,” I laughed nervously.

He smiles to me slyly when he backs up a bit. “You’ve got one hour of show time.. so.. what do you want?” He chuckles and I gulped.

“D-do you do this often?” I whispered.

He laughed and shook his head. “Dance to girls, yeah. Kiss a girl? No.. And… if you use this hour wisely, it’ll be my first time,” he winked his eye.

I kept on staring at his hypnotic blue eyes and he runs his fingers through his hair while humming. “Aww… too bad,” he shrugged and sighed unhappily.

“Wait!” I pleaded and pulled him back. Maybe too hard since he fell on top of me. I whimpered when I felt him hitting me there with himself. Instead of backing off now he just pushed himself forward, kissing me to my lips passionately. He made me moan when he rubbed himself against me.

“Wise choice,” he whispered while chuckling and my breath was coming more and more intense. I wanted him.


End file.
